This invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method as well as a program storage medium, and more particularly to an information processing apparatus and method and a program storage medium suitable for use to copy an image recorded on a predetermined recording medium onto another recording medium.
A personal computer which includes a built-in tuner is available. The personal computer receives image and sound signals from a television broadcasting station, converts the received image and sound signals into predetermined digital data, records the digital data onto a built-in hard disk or some other recording medium and plays back the recorded digital data when necessary.
When it is intended to use such a personal computer as just described to store digital image and sound data, the digital image and sound data are compressed and coded in accordance with a predetermined method to decrease the information amount to be stored.
However, if it is intended to record digital data such as digital image data onto a recording medium which can be used with a plurality of personal computers such as a magneto-optical disk, the data format of the digital data such as digital image data preferably complies with a compression coding method supported by many personal computers.
Meanwhile, care must be taken of digital data such as image information which is protected by the copyright so that a duplicate of the same may not be produced readily.